Damn Robot
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Doof takes a bath and Norm just doesnt know what 'no' means. set after the episode "Phineas and Ferb-Busters", is it what i think it is? it just might be. read it and see for yourself : ONESHOT


Doofenshmirtz was still craning his neck from where his nemesis had kicked him to the ground earlier that afternoon, the normal procedure he supposed.

"Man my bones are all bruised and my bruises are all bony…" he muttered rubbing his sore wounds.

His faithful robot man Norm was standing close by just watching his creator mutter and stretch in his own maniacal way.

"I could use a bubble bath after this tough day," he continued turning to Norm "Norm go run one for me"

"Yes sir"

Precisely ten minutes later Doofenshmirtz was standing outside the bathroom door in his purple robe and panda slippers tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't even bother to smile when Norm finally emerged from the bathroom

"You did use the lavender one didn't you Norm?" Doofenshmirtz said inspecting the bubbly tub

"Yes sir and the bath temperature is at…"

"Yeah alright Norm I don't need any statistics, go on"

He turned away from him but Norm stood his ground

Doofenshmirtz turned back to him after a minute raising an eyebrow "well…?"

"Yes sir?"

"Norm I need to have my bath"

"Yes"

He sighed annoyed and began to shove norm out of the bathroom "so I need you to get out!" Norm's metal feet sparked across the floor as he continued to push him "just go power down for a bit or watch TV! Just leave me alone!" he slammed the door leaning against it "sheesh you can lead a robot to water…"

Norm stared blankly at the door feeling no urge to Power down or to even watch TV "…maybe I didn't put enough bubbles in" he thought computing.

He opened the door and Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened as he sat in the bath, his face showing anger and embarrassment but his face red all the same

"NORM GET OUT" he demanded making the water around him splash

"I was checking tha-"

"I DON'T CARE!! OUT OUT OUT!"

Norm shut the door bewildered at his master's frustration "his face was all red" he observed "Maybe the bath temperature was too high…"

He re-opened the door and Doofenshmirtz's face turned sour again "NORM WHAT DID I JU-"

"I wanted to know if the bath water was too hot" he quickly interrupted

Doofenshmirtz clenched his fists but breathed out slowly trying to calm himself down "…it's fine Norm"

Norm was calculating other reasons in his head "then…are you stressed?"

"Yes of course I'm stressed!" he snapped rubbing his temples "because I'm trying to have a nice PEACEFUL bath and a damned robot keeps interrupting it!"

Doofenshmirtz still had his eyes clenched shut as Norm walked over behind him and transformed his hands into soft velvet vibrating circles.

Doofenshmirtz snapped open his eyes at the buzzing sound "wait what is that NOISE?!" a few shivers went up his spine as Norm started massaging his back

"Massages I heard help for stress" he said calmly

Doofenshmirtz wasn't too sure how to react to this, he was just glad this was a bubble bath so Norm couldn't see anything

"I-i…I didn't even know you could do that…" he finally managed to say

"You should read my manual sir," he said "and you should relax, you seem tense"

"Well yeah I'm tense…you do know how strange this is?"

Norm remained silent. Being the innocent man-robot he was he didn't really think it was strange to him, if anything it was perfectly normal.

"Does it feel nice sir?" he asked

The massagers made Doofenshmirtz's voice vibrate as he smiled "o-h-h-h y-e-e-e-a-h…y-e-e-e-a-h i-t d-o-e-s…" he looked up at him "y-youre p-pretty g-g-g-good at t-this"

After a few minutes all his aches and pains were gone and Norm was feeling pretty good about himself

"A-alright that's enough" Doofenshmirtz waved his arms and Norm was taken aback "I-i-i gotta wash the rubble out of my hair…go on shoo"

Norm left his master to it shutting the door behind him

Doofenshmirtz ducked his head underneath the water his cheeks burning "damned robot…"

Norm stared at the door evaluating the past situation "his cheeks were still red…" he walked away processing "mental note, make some ice cubes for the bath water temperature tommorow"


End file.
